The present invention relates to telephones and computer programming, and deals more particularly with adapting a telephone to provide visual cues for a user who is using that telephone to interact with an automated telephone system.
Use of telephones—and particularly mobile phones—for an increasing number of purposes is becoming common in today's world, and many people use their phones to perform a number of daily activities. For example, a user might use his or her phone to call a pharmacy to refill a prescription, to dial into a conference call at work, and/or to get stock updates from a stock broker. Furthermore, the user might use his or her phone to perform multiple transactions relating to multiple items while at the same time participating in a phone call with that phone.